


they bone ig

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, no particular setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sylvain gets Byleth off





	they bone ig

**Author's Note:**

> I... y e a h, Idk what possessed me to do this but here you go

Sylvain gets a pleasant surprise when he walks into his bedroom. Byleth is lying on the bed with his eyes closed, pants abandoned on the floor and shirt shoved up to his armpits. He's letting out soft little breaths as he works circles around his clit with one hand. The other is held over his mouth as if to trap any sounds from escaping.

“Oh, looks like you’ve already started without me.” Sylvain teases as he closes the door behind him. 

Byleth looks over through half-lidded eyes and removes the hand from his mouth. He moves himself into a sitting position. “You’ve kept me waiting,” he says simply.

“Well then, I’d better make up for the lost time,” Sylvain says and he walks over and gets on the bed with Byleth, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Byleth groans into his mouth and moves his lips to deepen the kiss, tongues sliding against each other as they hungrily explore each other’s mouths. 

They eventually separate in a mess of spit and Byleth takes this pause to nudge at Sylvains leg with his own. He moves to sit with his legs further apart and prompts Sylvain, “Now how were you planning on making it up to me?”

The hint isn’t lost on Sylvain and he chuckles, leaning back in to kiss along Byleth’s jaw and neck. Byleth angles his neck back to allow Sylvain room to worry the skin there and satisfied with his work he bites and suckles his way down Byleths chest. 

"H-hh, Sylvain-" Byleth takes in a sharp breath as Sylvains lips eventually find their way to his clit and sucks. His hand fists in the sheets and pulls the covers into disarray.

Sylvain glances up and meets Byleth's gaze, eyes crinkling into a smile and humming in his throat as his tongue dances around his folds.

Byleth brings his other hand down to curl into Sylvain's hair, firmly grasping it. It's all Byleth can do to keep himself from using his grip to force Sylvain closer, desperately chasing his wet heat. 

"P-please Sylvain, I want more, please-" Byleth begs and Sylvain starts nipping at his sensitive folds along with his ministrations. When he hisses at the feeling of overeager teeth biting a bit too much for comfort Sylvain laps at the tender spot, using the flat of his tongue in apology.

Byleth is content to lie back and let Sylvain work at him, tension draining away. 

Sylvain pulls away briefly and Byleth lets out a low whine in his throat from the loss of sensation, only to groan in pleasure when he feels Sylvains wicked tongue penetrate him. He can feel his breath quickening and muscles tense as he cums and clenches around Sylvain.

Sylvain gently strokes Byleth’s hip as he comes down from his high.

He angles his head to fully meet Sylvain’s gaze and smiles faintly. A new heat pools in his belly at the sight of Sylvains face, his mouth and chin are wet with arousal and cum. Adoration shines in Sylvains eyes and his cheeks are flushed. A soft smile graces his face.

Sylvain looks utterly smitten and smug satisfaction fills Byleth, knowing that he’s the one who gets to see him like this.

Sylvain caresses his face and wipes sweaty strands of hair out of the way before lying down on the bed and curling up next to Byleth.

Byleth turns to swing an arm around him and tangles their legs together. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “Do you want me to take care of you too?”

“Mmmh... nah, let’s just stay like this for a while.” Sylvain already has his eyes closed as he replies, and Byleth embraces him closer as follows suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, however far you got :'))


End file.
